


In everything but blood

by Servena



Series: Post Season 2 Episode 3 „Measure Against the Linchpin” [2]
Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Broken Bones, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Please, don’t hurt yourself for my sake. If you would rather sleep, I can come back at a later time.”





	In everything but blood

She met the doctor in front of the door. „How is he?”

The doctor bowed deep before her before speaking. “His leg is broken in multiple places where the weight of the horse crushed it. It will heal, but it might never be as it was before.”

She could feel her heart beat faster in her chest. “Will he be able to walk on it?”

“I think so, empress.”

She let out a sigh of relief. “Those are not entirely bad news then.” And then she added: “You are excused.”

She watched the doctor disappear down the corridor before turning to knock on the door.

“Come in.”

The room was filled with dim light, with all but one window covered by the curtains. The last one had been opened, presumably by the doctor, to let in some light and fresh air, and with it the singing of the birdsin the courtyard.

Ahmad was at first nothing more than a silhouette in the bed that had been pulled in the middle of the room for easier access. Yet she could immediately see that his brown skin had an unusual grey undertone and that his face was filled with a pained expression, with beads of sweat gathering on his forehead.

“Empress.” He tried to sit up at her sight, but instead winced in pain and sunk back down onto the pillows.

She raised a hand. “Please, don’t hurt yourself for my sake. If you would rather sleep, I can come back at a later time.”

“Please, stay.” He motioned to the chair at his bedside. “I’m afraid sleep is hard to come by anyway.”

She settled into the chair. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it would do. “I will talk to the doctor to give you something for your pain.”

“He did. But it takes its time to unfold its effect.”

“I see. Some water then?” She picked up the carafe on the nightstand to fill a glass. He motioned to reach for it, but she waved it off. “No, let me take care of you.” She helped him to sit up and set the glass against his lips so he could drink.

After setting the glass back onto the nightstand, she said: “The doctor said that your leg will heal. Those are good news. I was so worried about you, about both of you.”

Ahmad settled back into the pillows. “Good thing it wasn’t Jingim that was crushed by his horse. Then the whole court would now be out of sorts.”

“Ahmad.” She clicked her tongue. “Jingim is the heir, and as this has a very important role to play. But you are also my son, and I worry about you. You do know that, right?”

A small smile appeared on his lips. “Doesn’t hurt if you say it once in a while.”

“Ah, I see you are already on the way back to your charming self, how reassuring.” She pulled the blanket into place to give her hands something to do. “Jingim will visit you later. He was very upset, I could barely direct his attention towards his other duties.”

“He was nothing if not caring of me”, Ahmad mumbled.

She smiled. Her gentle son. “Of course. I would have expected no different from him.”

“Although at times I hated him for it.” Ahmad’s voice was growing quieter as his eyes were beginning to close.

She moved some stray black hair out of his face and put her hand on his forehead. His skin felt hot to the touch, and that made her heart beat faster with worry for a moment. But the doctor had assured her that he would be fine. He had to be fine.

He sighed at her touch. “That feels good.”

“You look tired, you should get some sleep.  You should get some sleep. I will come back later to check on you.” She moved to get up but he caught her hand just as she pulled it away.

“Please, stay.” His dark eyes looked at her pleadingly. “Just for a moment longer.”

Ahmad had never been as clingy a boy as Jingim, but there had been moments when he had crawled into her bed after a bad dream or a thunderstorm (sometimes to the displeasure of the Khan). His voice now reminded her of those moments.

She settled back down into the chair. “Of course.”

She watched his eyes draw close and heard his breathing even out as she stroked his hair. Her son, in everything but blood.

Her other duties could wait. She would stay as long as he needed her to.


End file.
